Qui-Gon Jinn
Qui-Gon Jinn is a high ranking and strong Jedi. He is a character in episode I and II in the Star Wars WISHB prequels. Abilities Qui-Gon is a very skilled Jedi. He was able to survive alone on clone controlled Alderaan for years, and was able to deflect several blaster shots despite never having seen them before. He also held his own against Chimera members, who were killing several other Jedi. Telekinesis- Qui-Gon can move objects with the force. He was able to levitate several large boulders and throw blasts of force energy. Swordsmanship- Qui-Gon is very skilled with a lightsaber. Cybernetic enhancement- Qui-Gon lost his right arm through an unknown reason and had it replaced with a robotic prosthetic. Weaknesses Plasma- Qui-Gon cannot control plasma the way he can physical objects Ysalamir- They push away the force, taking away all his force based abilities. Personality Qui-Gon has a very strong will. He continues to push on no matter the odds. He also is a good leader. However, he is not very knowledgeable, since he didn't know what partanoce or a force nexus was. Story The Phantom Menace Qui-Gon is the leader of the 200 Jedi that are sent to Alderaan. When they arrive, they are soon met by the clone ground forces, controlled by Darth Maul. Obi-Wan Kenobi had taken Maul's sister, Talon, prisoner and the Jedi trade her to the clones in exchange for the 118 worker Maul has hostage. After the exchange is made, Qui-Gon tells Obi-Wan to get on the last transport off Alderaan. Obi-Wan does so, but feels uneasy. The Jedi approach the clones, ready for battle, but the clones use blasters instead of regular guns. The Jedi have never encountered these weapons, and since they can't deflect plasma they are massacred by the clones. Qui-Gon does deflect a few shots with his lightsaber, but since there are so many shooters he is overwhelmed. A plasma bolts grazes the side of his head, badly injuring him. The clones believe he is dead, so they don't finish him off. Between the Episodes I & III Qui-Gon spent the entirety of the Clone Wars on Alderaan, which was completely Separatist controlled. He fought alone there for years, and was only able to leave once the war ended. Revenge of the Sith Qui-Gon is first seen at a Jedi stronghold, and is greeted by Tann Windu. Right after Tann's arrival, that base is attacked. Qui-Gon helps the Jedi flee, but his leg is injured in the process. Windu carries him outside with the other Jedi, but they are ambushed by droids then bombed. When Yoda arrives, Tann believes that he is the only survivor, but Qui-Gon reveals himself as well. Yoda brings them to a space station, and Qui-Gon interrogates Maul, who had just been captured by Yoda. Maul reveals that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is actually a Sith named Darth Sidious. When the other Jedi see the recording they plan to arrest the chancellor. They don't know how powerful he is, so they bring in Maul. He says that Sidious is too powerful for them to capture, but after Yoda removes a memory block from his mind he remembers that his weakness is a light side nexus. Maul also tells them that Sidious is trying to get to the vault under the Jedi Temple, and there is a light side nexus there. Maul is locked up again, but shortly afterwards the station is attacked by the Chimera. Qui-Gon manages to kill one member, but after bombs are detonated around the station the Jedi flee. They also take Maul with them. As they head to Coruscant, Qui-Gon guards Maul. He asks Maul how Talon and himself managed to stay loyal to each other. Maul tells him their backstory, including that he killed Talon in their final test and later cloned her. Maul claims he never cared for his sister, but Qui-Gon disagrees. He says that if Maul needed an ally to defeat Sidious, he could have cloned himself, but instead chose his sister. The Jedi reach Coruscant and wait to ambush Sidious when he emerges from under the temple. However, Sidious knows they are there and asks them to come out. Qui-Gon tells Sidious that he is under arrest and reveals that they know who he is. Maul, who has escaped, also takes a stand among the Jedi. Suddenly, Tann Windu reveals himself a traitor and kills Qui-Gon. The other Jedi don't fair much better, as Sidious wasn't weakened by the nexus and kills all of them. Trivia * There are two death fake out for Qui-Gon, one in episode I and one in episode III. His actual death is by decapitation, probably to confirm that he is not surviving this time. Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (Star Wars) Category:Jedi